There are various thicknesses to recording mediums (for example, paper, label surfaces of disc media, and the like) of a sheet shape used with inkjet printers. If a thickness of a recording medium changes, a distance from a nozzle that discharges ink to the recording medium (also referred to as a “paper gap” below) also fluctuates. Moreover, the paper gap also fluctuates due to variations in component sizes and the like. Moreover, the fluctuations in the paper gap lead to reductions in print quality.
In contrast, in Patent Literature 1, adjustor motor moves a carriage vertically according to a gap detected using a detection lever. By this, an appropriate gap is set.